


Impatient Lover

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cumshot, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rejecting Clear's proposal for morning sex, Mink returns home from work to a very worked up robot wanting to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient Lover

Clear would lazily wake up one morning in the arms of his lover, Mink, and for a moment he would enjoy the warmth that was currently embracing him while a cool summer breeze blew over the pair of them from the nearby window.

This particular morning, Clear found himself feeling rather _restless_.  Perhaps it was due to the previous night’s events replaying in his hazy mind that drove him to it, but he could no longer hold himself back and was soon turning in Mink’s arms until they were face-to-face.  His lips grazed along Mink’s tanned skin, nipping at his collarbone and neck before lightly sucking on his pulse.

Mink stirs and grumbles lowly from the sensation, but makes no move to remove Clear from him.  Instead, he ghosts his fingertips up and down Clear’s unnatural spine, causing the robot to shiver and giggle.

“ _Mink-san~~, I’m glad to see you’re awake.  I’m needy this morning.”_

_“I can see that.  No time for that now, I’ve already slept too long.”_

In a poor attempt to protest, Clear wrapped his arms around Mink’s torso, but it wasn’t enough to stop him.  Mink gingerly freed himself from his lover’s embrace, kisses him gently on the lips, then proceeds with his morning routine before heading off to work.  Clear pouted for the rest of the day and found time passed by rather slowly.  He busied himself with cleaning the house and tending to the garden outside their back door, but by the time he was finished it was only 2 p.m. — there were still two more hours to go before Mink finished work.

———

That evening, Mink returned home to his all-too quiet home.  The creak of the wood floor beneath his heavy footsteps were the only sound that echoed throughout the wood cabin until he spoke

“ _Clear?  Are you home?”_

He ventured further in, checking for any signs of his pale boyfriend.  When he entered their bedroom, his vision was abruptly blocked by two hands and the sound of a flirtatious giggle fell on his ears.

“ _Welcome home, Mink-san”_

Mink removed his hands from his vision and turned to meet him only to be greeted by the familiar pale nudity of his lover.

“ _Clear, why are you naked_?”

“ _I was needy all day today and you left without satisfying me.  Now, you have to make it up to me…”_

Clear placed two hands on Mink’s clothed chest and leaned up slightly to kiss him.  Unlike this morning, his kiss was deeper, needier, and Mink could tell from the way his mouth greedily devoured his that he was in desperate need of release.  He allowed himself to be pushed backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed then dropped down to sit on the edge.  Clear straddled his lap and continued to mash their mouths together while grinding his plump ass against the hardening member in Mink’s pants.  His hands quickly worked at Mink’s shirt, tossing it aside to reveal his beautiful darkened skin of which he explored with his palms; his nails lightly dragged down Mink’s back, his fingers twirled his nipples and his palm roamed down his abdomen before coming to rest on his hip.

It wasn’t long before Mink was worked up and within moments his pants and underwear joined his shirt on the floor.  The pair repositioned so Mink was laying down fully on the bed with Clear situated on his lap.  Their cocks rubbed against another gracefully, each dripping with pre-cum and smearing it on the other carelessly.

“ _You were very mean to me today, Mink-san…”_ Clear gently bit his lips and eyed Mink hungrily, grinding harder against him and forcing a groan from his throat _, “I need to punish you.”_

Removing himself from Mink’s lap, Clear fetched bright, white silken rope at a silver spread bar, one of his most favourite toys.  Returning to the bed, he instructed Mink to kneel on the bed with his hands behind his back.  Mink obliged, allowing Clear to wrap the rope around his wrists before he wound it up his forearms securing them together with a tight knot.  Next, the metallic spreader bar was secured to Mink’s ankles; his movement were heavily restricted, something that Mink felt surprisingly comfortable with.

“ _On your back,”_ Clear whispered from behind, kissing his earlobe softly before helping to guide him lest he fall off the bed.  Once he was laying comfortably on his back, Clear pushed on the spreader bar, forcing his legs upward and toward his chest.  The stretch in his legs was unbearable at first, but soon the pain eased and he relaxed once more.

“ _You look so delicious here, I’m almost drooling just looking at you,”_ said Clear, licking his lips with his moist tongue.  Mink said nothing in response, rather he waited impatiently for his lover to indulge in him.  He didn’t have to wait long though, for soon after he spoke Clear’s tongue was against his hot hole, swirling against his puckered skin and diving inside to lick his insides.

“ _Ngh!  Haah…”_

 _“Does that feel good, Mink-san?  Do you want more?”_ Clear used his free hand to spread Mink even further, allowing his tongue to press inside and stroke his sensitive spot.  Mink’s back arched in response, his dick dripping endlessly as his arousal grew.  Eventually, Clear pushed not one, but two slick fingers in alongside his slippery tongue and proceeded to repeatedly stroke Mink’s prostate at a quick speed.  He watched as Mink’s body writhed and his usual grunting broke into low moans and just as Mink was nearing his limit, Clear pulled out entirely and stood on his knees, peering down at Mink’s flushed face and drool-covered chin.

“ _You’re such a mess, I absolutely love seeing you like this,”_ keeping his hand on the spreader bar, Clear teased Mink even further by stroking his cock slow and hard, aiming at at Mink’s face so he could watch.

“ _Do you want to cum like this?”_

_“Ngh, guh…”_

_“You have to tell me.  Please tell me, Mink-san…”  
_

_“Y-yes…I want to…cum like this…”_

As soon as the words left his mouth, Clear’s hand picked up speed and began to fervently rub him raw.  Mink’s breathing was soon heaving, his chest rising and falling at a fast pace.  His mouth hung open lazily and his eyes were half-lidded as they watched Clear’s slender hand work his aching cock.Soon, his balls tightened and his jaw clenched as his cock swelled and released his seed.  It poured onto his abdomen and chest, painting his usual tanned skin with streaks of milky-white.  

“ _Ah, you’re so cute!  Now it’s my turn.”_

Releasing the bar, Clear lowered Mink’s sore legs and helped him flip over onto his knees.  Just as his flushed cock was pressed against Mink’s eager hole, Clear grabbed onto the rope tying his arms and wrists together and pulled back to use as leverage while also forcing Mink’s chest to rise and hover above the bed.  Once all was in position, Clear entered him at an agonizing rate, watching with bubblegum pink eyes as his cock was sucked in inch-by-inch by his lover.  Mink gasped at the initial intrusion, but as Clear invaded his depths, he exhaled slowly until he was fully seated.

“ _Can you feel me, Mink-san?  Do I feel good this deep inside you?”_

Mink nodded once then dropped his head low, his wavy locks veiling his sight around him.

“ _Ah, good.  Brace yourself, I’m not going to go easy on you,”_

_“Heh, I wouldn’t expect you to.”_

With a hard smack on Mink’s ass, Clear began to pound into him.  Mink snapped his head back as the tip of Clear’s dick slammed into him and he could hardly catch his breath from the rate at which Clear was moving.  He could feel every bit of Clear’s hot dick as he pulled out of him and whenever he crashed back into him, Mink grunted and groaned from the sheer ecstasy that the mix of pain and pleasure caused him.

“ _Ah!  Haah, haah, M-Mink-san!  Y-you feel so good!”_

Clear’s grip tightened on the rope and he put even more strength into his hips as they thrust back and forth repeatedly, forcing his hard cock in and out at a frantic pace.  Mink’s hard ass blushed pink from the constant smacking of skin-on-skin and Clear gently massaged a cheek to ease the pain.

“ _Haah, I’m gonna cum!”_

Mink’s ass reflexively tightened around Clear, making his lover moan and grip his ass hard.  Mink could feel the sweat dripping off his forehead and down his back and even though he was messy and in desperate need of a shower after his long day at work, the thought of being filled to the brim with Clear’s cum excited him, encouraging him to work his hips to meet with Clear’s.  In the time since they started, his dick had already re-hardened and was dripping pre-cum once more; he could feel the tension in his body build until it was resting on the very edge, needing only a small push to send him over.

“ _M-mink-san!  Ahh, aaahh!!”_

Clear’s hips suddenly stilled and the inevitable warmth filled him up, splashing onto his insides and making him shiver from the sensation.  Clear’s cock struck his prostate once more as he finished and it was enough for Mink to reach his second climax.  He groaned through clenched teeth as he finished onto the bedding below, adding to the stains from the night before.

Clear released his hold on Mink’s binds and allowed his chest to collapse onto the bed.  Mink turned his face sideways so he could properly catch his breath and once the two had come down from their high, Clear promptly undid his ties and returned the toys to their rightful place in the closet.  Returning to the bed, he proceeded to rub Mink’s ankles, thighs, and arms, easing the tension from his body.  Heaviness overcame Mink’s body and his eyelids began to droop as he gave in to the relaxing touch of his boyfriend.

“ _Thank you, Mink-san.  Rest now, I’ll wake you when dinner is ready.”_

Placing a tender kiss on Mink’s forehead, Clear pulled a fresh blanket over Mink’s sweaty body and left him in peace to rest.  Mink released a heavy sigh and felt as if he were melting into the mattress beneath him.  As minutes passed, his eyelids dropped for a final time and he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
